Kent Parent Package
by joedan84
Summary: When Chloe gets upset, she mistakes Lex's closet for the bathroom. It's up to her best friend to make her feel better.


Started and Finished: February 17, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Prodigal

Pairing: Chloe/Lex, slight Clark/Lana

Rating: PG

Category: Angst, Romance

Spoilers: very, extremely slight Lineage

Summary: When Chloe gets upset, she mistakes Lex's closet for the bathroom. It's up to her best friend to make her feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor do I have the time to think of something clever to put here!

Author's Note: This was a semi-challenge from Peggy (PMD) partly to help me work on the Chloe/Lex friendship aspect, and partly to get Lex and Chloe in a closet, like Pete and Chloe were in my fic Same Time, Same Closet. So, Peggy, this is dedicated to you. Also to David, whose support made me a true Clark/Lana fan. The minor Clark/Lana-ness is for you.

****

Kent Parent Package

"That doesn't sound like a very motherly thing to do," Chloe teased, sitting in Lex's study.

Clark's eyes shined with his smile. "How would you know?"

As soon as he said it, everyone became completely still and quiet. Lex looked from Clark to Chloe as Chloe's eyes watered.

"Clark," Lana said softly, squeezing his hand gently.

"I didn't mean it like that, Chloe," Clark apologized, realization dawning on his face.

Chloe stood, scrunching her nose like she did when she was trying not to cry. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Uhm, I'm going to go use the bathroom."

Chloe walked quickly from the room as the tears made her eyes swim. She pulled open a door, walked inside, closed it behind herself and flipped on the light. Only then did she realize that she wasn't in the bathroom, but a massive closet. Chloe walked to the wall opposite the door. She sank to the floor, letting the tears come.

"Chlo? You do realize that this is a closet, and not the bathroom, right?" Lex asked, swinging open the door. His smirk dropped when he saw Chloe's red eyes.

"I'm not convinced that there's not a toilet in here somewhere," she said gesturing to the large room.

Lex walked to Chloe, sitting beside her. "I'll have one put in if you like."

Chloe smiled wanly. "You could have stayed with Clark and Lana. I'm fine."

"I don't believe you, and as best friend it's in my job description to follow you if you run out of a room crying," Lex answered, handing Chloe a handkerchief.

"I must not have gotten that memo," Chloe replied, wiping her cheeks.

"Well, it was in the best friend manual. Don't tell me you didn't read it," Lex volleyed back.

"Well, you know I never read instructions," Chloe answered, her smile returning slightly.

"He didn't mean to say that, Chlo," Lex told her, his voice losing it's teasing tone.

Chloe sighed. "I know. It's just hard enough not having a mother without people making careless jokes about it."

Lex slipped an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "I know exactly what you mean."

"You do, don't you?" Chloe asked, relaxing against Lex. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's why we're so lucky to have Mrs. Kent," Lex reminded her, running his hand soothingly up and down her arm. 

"Too bad Clark comes as part of the Kent Parent package," Chloe joked. Her smile grew when she heard Lex's chuckle reverberate through his chest.

"I don't know. He's not that bad," Lex told her.

Chloe pulled back, looking up at Lex. "That's only because Lana has him trained."

"Behind every good man is an even better woman," Lex quoted.

Chloe took a ragged breath. "The man may be the head of the house, but the woman's the neck. She tells the head which way to turn," she threw back, quoting her favorite line from My Big Fat Greek Wedding.

Lex gently smoothed Chloe's hair out of her face, using his thumbs to wipe away the last tears ever so gently. "Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded slowly. "I am now that my best friend is here."

"I love you, Chlo," Lex said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Chloe's eyes fluttered closed at the soft kiss she was so accustomed to. "I love you, too, Lex. What would I do without you?"

"Kill Clark?" Lex suggested, standing and pulling Chloe to her feet.

"That's true," she said, moving into Lex's arms for a hug.

Lex's arms tightened protectively around Chloe as he kissed the top of her head

"Why do you love me so much?" Chloe asked, looking up at Lex.

"Because you're a great kisser," Lex answered simply.

Confusion was written on Chloe's face. "But we've never kissed."

"Than I have no clue what I was thinking about," Lex answered, his voice taking on a huskier tone.

"Let's find out," Chloe replied, rising up to press her lips to Lex's.

"You're definitely a great kisser," Lex said a moment later.

"Does this mean…?" Chloe trailed off.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lex asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Chloe replied, kissing Lex again. When Chloe pulled back, her eyes were sparkling. "Aww, Lexy has a girlfriend."

Lex kissed Chloe's palm. "Not if you keep calling me Lexy. Besides, it's about time we had a date that didn't try to maim or kill us."

"Mama Kent will be so proud," Chloe teased, pulling open the closet door. She took Lex's hand, leading him out.

"Don't forget Papa Kent," Lex reminded her.

Chloe laughed lightly. "I could never forget Papa Kent," she said, breaking into laughter as they stopped outside of the study door. 

Lex brought their linked hands up, kissing the back of Chloe's hand. "I love you."

"Love you," Chloe answered, kissing him briefly. "Always."

"Always," Lex replied.


End file.
